gaia_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaia Knights Wiki
Background: Gaia Knights is a monster of the week type of series that involves 5 teens and their comrades fending off an alien invasion. Earth is in invaded by a race of planet poachers called the Lilacs, they've come to earth in search of the Gaia symbiotes the most powerful organisms in the universe. Two friends (Cam & Paul) visit an antique shop one late summer and they purchase something that forever chages their lives. Cam has the flame symbiote, and, Paul obtained the aqua Symbiote. Later on we meet Lyric(Light symbiote), Karin(Mecha symbiote), and Devin(Life symbiote) On their quest to save the world they meet many friends and foes. Watch as they try to balance their everyday lives with being a super hero. The knights powers originate from a celestial entity named Gaia. Lore: Mr. Poury the knight's mentor was said to be apart of the previous generation of Gaia Knights that disbanded 20 years prior to the start of the series. (Not much is known about them, and its not very important to the story, its just a little history.) Mr. Poury in his casual attire. Planet Obsidian the home world of the Lilacs for the past 2 decades has had some internal turmoil. Obsidian had been run into the ground by the previous kings, the planet was now baron and full of despair. When the current monarch King Mortem came into power he introduced the hostile invasion of other planets for resources etc. Some Lilacs disagreed with poaching planets and stealing their resources, they couldnt live with subjecting others to what they had been through. A rebellion had ensued and has raged on for years, Hendrix became one of the leaders of the rebellion, and in an attempt to get assistance he traveled to earth to meet the Gaia Knights. Hendrix was already very good friends with the knights mentor from the two's previous exploits, so it was easy to get them on board. The stakes had increased the Knights have to now become the saviors of two worlds. Power System: Life energy goes by many names such as Ki, or Mana. Life energy is used as fuel for different types of powers. Most characters can only use 1 form of energy of the 3 sub-categories. The Gaia Knights are a rare exception they can use 2. Pure energy: Pure energy allows its users to fire lasers,use Psychokinesis, Telekinesis, and create force fields. Some pure energy users have the ability to absorb pure energy attacks from other users. Magical energy: Magic users gain access to all sort of abilities and conjurings. Magic users can manipulate time, probability, and even heal others. Magic users can also conjure weapons, and turn their energy into elements such as fire and lightning. Magic has a higher energy cost than pure energy abilities. Astral energy: Astral energy is the most powerful form of energy, and very few characters have access to it. Astral energy can not be physically touched or blocked only evaded Ex: Reaper flames burn a person's soul and can't be extinguished except by the user. Astral abilities have a higher cost than magic. Characters Gaia Cam Hendrix Valor Karin Mr. Poury Lux Paul Devin Category:Browse